warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar
Blackstar is a large, white tom, with huge, jet-black paws.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 141 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Blackstar is first as the ShadowClan deputy. Blackfoot is Brokenstar's deputy. :Blackfoot first appears at a Gathering, when Graypaw points him out to Firepaw. :Later, Blackfoot appears in the raid on ThunderClan, in which he kills the ThunderClan elder, Rosetail, while trying to get into the nursery. But, before he can get to the kits, he is driven back by Yellowfang, a ThunderClan prisoner. Afterwards, Yellowfang says that she was able to defeat him, because he was a "bully with no brains". :When Yellowfang leads the ThunderClan cats on a raid on ShadowClan, after they rescue the kits that had been stolen by Clawface (Brackenkit, Brightkit, Cinderkit, and Thornkit), Whitestorm is seen chasing Blackfoot away from the ShadowClan camp, along with Brokenstar, and his band of rogues. Fire and Ice :Blackfoot went with Brokenstar, when he was exiled from ShadowClan. :Later, Blackfoot is seen (unnamed) in the rogue attack on ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :Blackfoot is seen (again, unnamed) in the second rogue attack on ThunderClan. Rising Storm :Blackfoot becomes one of Tigerstar's rogues, and later, Tigerstar's deputy. A Dangerous Path :Blackfoot appears as ShadowClan's new deputy, under Tigerstar, and is seen as being completely loyal to his new leader, despite Tigerstar's evil, murderous past. The Darkest Hour :After Darkstripe failed to do so, Blackfoot obediently murdered Stonefur, after Stonefur had refused to kill his apprentice, Stormpaw, and Stormpaw's sister, Featherpaw, who was Mistyfoot's apprentice. :Later, after Tigerstar's death, Blackfoot reluctantly agreed to merge ShadowClan, with the other Clans, who were forming one giant Clan, LionClan, to drive out BloodClan, and their leader, Scourge. After BloodClan's defeat, Blackfoot becomes the new leader of ShadowClan, Blackstar. He chooses Russetfur, a former rogue cat, to be his deputy. After this, Firestar mentions to Blackfoot, that he had seen what had happened between him and Stonefur. It is mentioned that Blackstar is ashamed for his former actions with Brokenstar and Tigerstar and Firestar thinks Blackstar will not shed anymore blood but, Firestar doesn't think that Blackstar will ever be his allie. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed that Blackfoot has already earned his nine lives, and his name, Blackstar. He has also appointed Russetfur as his new deputy. :At a Gathering, Blackstar notes that there are more Twolegs, and monsters than usual in ShadowClan's territory. He also reveals, that he has made a new warrior, Tawnypelt. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :Blackstar opposed the fact that Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, was becoming a medicine cat apprentice, and made it well known to the other leaders. :Also, Blackstar gave the impression that ShadowClan had more prey, and water than they actually had in reality. Moonrise :Blackstar rejects Firestar, when the ThunderClan leader warns him about the loss of prey. Dawn :When the Twolegs start destroying the forest, Blackstar decides he will move ShadowClan into Twolegplace, where BloodClan used to roam instead of leaving with the other Clans to the new territory. He refused Firestar's offer to travel with them to a new territory, since the Twolegs were destroying their own territory. After this refusal, ThunderClan, along with WindClan, comes to rescue him, and ShadowClan, after the Twolegs start demolishing their camp. Blackstar shows his caring side, when he is seen protecting an apprentice who was trying to escape from the Twoleg monsters, and then running back to grab a ShadowClan kit during the escape. :Later, Blackstar shows his suspicious nature, when, after Thunderclan had saved him, and his Clan, and allowed them to stay at Sunningrocks with them, he posted a guard, due to his mistrust of them. :Blackstar agrees to leave the forest, and to go on the Great Journey, instead of moving into Twolegplace. Once his camp is completely gone, he shelters with ThunderClan until it is time to go on the Great Journey, but still declined help for his Clan, even though they clearly needed it. :When Brambleclaw suggests that Tawnypelt lead ShadowClan, Blackstar was against it, wanting to be the only cat in command. Starlight :Cats from ShadowClan took part in the battle over who was the rightful leader of WindClan; Onewhisker, or Mudclaw. Two of Blackstar's warriors were killed, while chasing Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, when they fell over the side of the gorge, in the Thunderclan camp, and broke their necks. Twilight :Blackstar claims to have known nothing about his warriors who were participating in Mudclaw's rebellion. Sunset :At a Gathering, Blackstar and Leopardstar claim that WindClan and ThunderClan should give up part of their territories for RiverClan and ShadowClan. This creates conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, especially after Blackstar leads a ShadowClan patrol, in an attack on ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Blackstar tries to take ThunderClan territory (an idea that Firestar partially encouraged, by giving ShadowClan a piece of poor hunting ground), and was beaten horribly. ''Dark River :Blackstar is seen at a Gathering reporting that all is fine in ShadowClan though Hollypaw thinks he is lying. Outcast :When Berrynose, and Birchfall, two ThunderClan warriors, accidentally cross the ShadowClan border, Blackstar finds that a ShadowClan patrol is attacking the two warriors, shortly after Firestar does. :Later, when Brambleclaw and Lionpaw come to take Tawnypelt with them to the mountains, Blackstar says that the decision is up to her, thinking that she'll say no. It surprises him when Tawnypelt says yes, and Brambleclaw has to remind Blackstar that he said it was her decision. He lets her go, but reluctantly. Eclipse :It was revealed in a dream of Littlecloud's, that Blackstar was losing faith in StarClan; he never did anything, only asked Russetfur to do the work for him. It also seemed that he was having second thoughts about living by the lake. :Also, when Hollypaw comes, and asks for help in a battle, Blackstar sends help, but tells Russetfur to organize the patrol. :Later, when Hollypaw, Jaypaw , Lionpaw, and Sol were taken to the ShadowClan camp, Blackstar tells Sol that he was thinking it was the wrong decision to have left the forest. Sol talks Blackstar into not believing in StarClan anymore, and convinces Blackstar to declare at the next Gathering, that ShadowClan won't be attending Gatherings anymore, for they had turned their back on their ancestors. Long Shadows :Blackstar is seen talking to Sol at a meeting. Sol says that StarClan has no power over them, and Blackstar obviously agrees. :Later, it is revealed by Flamepaw, who was Tawnypelt's son, that Blackstar had converted back to his original name, Blackfoot. He had taken away the tradition of mentors teaching apprentices, and had forbidden Littlecloud to speak with StarClan. :Later, Tawnypelt's kits, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw, along with Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze set up a false sign from StarClan, to trick Blackfoot into following his warrior ancestors again. At first, he is skeptical, calling it "superstitious nonsense", but when he sees the spirits of Raggedstar, and Runningnose, he agrees, and reclaims the name Blackstar, and with it, leadership of his Clan. Sunrise :Blackstar is seen coming to ThunderClan, along with Rowanclaw, and cats from other Clans (Onestar, Tornear, Leopardstar, and Reedwhisker) to tell Firestar, that Sol should be driven out of the forest, since ThunderClan was sheltering the loner. :Later, Blackstar claims that he wants to hear what Hollyleaf has to say, after she exclaims at a Gathering, that she has an important statement to make. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Firestar convinces him and the other two leaders to send two warriors each on a patrol upstream to see what happened to the water from the lake. Blackstar agrees, and sends Toadfoot and Tigerheart to represent ShadowClan. When the patrol returns, Blackstar is seen as much friendlier than his normal self, inviting the cats into the ShadowClan camp. He invites the cats to rest and have some prey. This shows how desperate the Clans were to get water and how grateful they were to have it returned. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In "Secrets of the Clans", Blackstar is listed in the "Significant Leaders" section. It is said that he is arrogant and defensive, and since Tigerstar brought him back to ShadowClan from exile, he feels a hint of gratitude and loyalty towards him. Here it is revealed that he was Tallpoppy's mentor. :When Tawnypelt gives the reader a tour of ShadowClan's camp around the lake, she shows the branch that Blackstar makes his announcements from. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells Mosskit, Adderkit, and Blossomkit that nobody envys Blackstar for having to follow in Tigerstar's paw steps. He says that Blackstar has made his clanmates proud once more, confident, and brave in battle. He says that Blackstar has a long way to go before the other Clans forget ShadowClan's battle-hungry past. But Blackstar should not be punished for having pride in his Clan. Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Blackstar appeared at the Gathering, openly revealing that his Clan was starving in the harsh leaf-bare. When Russetfur told him that he shouldn't make his Clan look weak, he replied that it was obvious that the Clans were starving. When Firestar didn't want to admit that ThunderClan had plenty of prey, he asked if he was too scared to admit that his Clan was going hungry, when in reality, it was the opposite. Character Pixels File:Blackfoot(D).png|Deputy File:Blackfootrogue.png|Rogue File:Blackstar.png|Leader References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character